


Poorly baby

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Coughing, Cute Harry, Daddy Liam, Fluff, M/M, Sick Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Harry has a bad cough and his daddy and nana look after him





	Poorly baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by everyone in my house having a cough for the past few weeks. Also a little I dig with Karen and Harry x

Liam woke in the middle of the night to the sound of coughing. It came from his little Harry's room. The daddy went straight to his baby as he heard the coughs getting louder as he neared Harry's room. Liam found his baby lying in his cot, coughing out loud and looking pain. "Oh baby." Liam whispered as he picked up Harry, holding him close as he saw his baby was upset. 

"Daddy, hurts." Harry said nearly crying as his daddy hugged him. "It's ok angel, daddy is here." Liam whispered as he took Harry downstairs to the kitchen. Liam got out a bottle of Calpol and a spoon and sat Harry down. "Ok baby this will make you feel better." Liam said as Harry looked at the medicine confused. "It's filled with love. That's the best medicine." Liam reassured his baby as Harry opened his mouth, making Liam put a spoon full in the boy. 

Liam checked Harry to see if he was getting a temperature or if he had any other symptoms, it seemed the baby only had a bad cough. So Liam just checked his nappy and decided to take Harry to his bed for the night, just for some comfort. Liam had put Harry into his room, making sure the baby was all tucked in as poor Harry just kept on coughing. 

"Daddy it still hurts." Harry said between coughs. I know it does darling but it will soon go away don't you worry." Liam reassured his boy as he kissed him. "The medicine will help you." Liam said deciding on a little lullaby to help the boy sleep. "Hush little baby don't say a word daddy's gonna buy you a humming bird and if that humming bird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring." It seemed to help as Harry slowly feel into a sleep, living the sound of his daddy's voice. Liam just held onto his angel, hoping the baby would get better soon.

 

A few days had gone by and Harry still had a bad cough. At times it got so bad the boy nearly threw up, Liam was just so worried, he tried all he could to help his little but nothing seemed to help, Harry's cough just kept on going. Liam had the emergency doctor out to the home and he checked in Harry but all he said was it was just a bad cough and gave him some medicine. 

It had now been 6 days since Harry had his cough and it wasn't getting any better. Liam was exhausted with being up all night with Harry, he didn't know what else to do and his poor baby was just miserable all the time. One particular day when Harry couldn't stop coughing, the boy just suddenly started crying, sick of being ill all the time. 

"Daddy I hate being ill." Harry said as Liam hugged him on the couch as he rubbed Harry's back. "I know baby, I'm really sorry." Liam said he felt so bad that he couldn't help his precious baby during this time. All he wanted was for his baby to be better but he tried everything and nothing seemed to work.

Suddenly the front door opened and he heard someone say hello, it was Karen Liam's mum. "Hello Liam?" She called as she came into the living room seeing her and grandson on the couch. "Nana!" Harry called as Karen went to him. "Hello my little cloud." She said as she gave him a kiss and a hug. "My sweetheart you look tired." Karen said to her only son. 

"Mum Harry's been up most nights with his cough, it's only me here." Liam said his whole body feeling exhausted, he just needed a good night sleep but with his poor little still ill, he won't be getting that any time soon. Karen sat down and looked at her poorly grandson, he looked so unhappy, all she wanted was for her Harry to give her a smile and laugh. 

"Don't worry my dear, that's why I'm here, I'll help make my little cloud better again." Karen said as Liam and Harry looked at her. "Mum I've tried everything and nothing seems to work." Liam said. "I know but you haven't tried the famous Payne chicken soup and lots of cuddles from nana." Karen said happily to her grandson.

"Wanna be better nana!" Harry said as he want to Karen. "Don't you worry little one, nana will help you." Karen said giving a kiss on his temple then picking him up and taking the baby to the kitchen. "This recipe has been in the Payne family for generations, it's filled with everything to make you feel better. When your daddy was young, I use to make this for him when he was ill." Liam couldn't help but smile at his mum, remembering the soup she always use to make when he was ill or sad, it always made him better.

"Do you want some help mum?" Liam asked. "No darling you just sit down for a while, I'll look after Harry." Karen said as she started preparing for the soup. Liam went back to the living room and sat down, his whole body was tired as he decided to close his eyes for a moment, not realising he fell asleep, it had been a long few days.

 

Karen had finally finished the soup, it was warm and filled with everything Harry needed to be better. Karen made a bowl up for her grandson as he sat at the table. "What's in the soup nana?" Harry asked as she brought him the bowl. "It has chicken, vegetables and the most important ingredient love." She said as she gave him a spoonful and Harry accepted it. "Love taste yummy nana." Harry said as he fell in love with the soup. 

Karen helped Harry eating the soup and made sure he ate the whole bowl. When he was done, Harry seemed more happy and more aware. "Thank you nana." Harry said. "Where's daddy?" He's just in the living room dear, do you want to see him?" She asked as Harry nodded and went with his nana in the living room. 

The two found Liam fast asleep on the couch, the last few days had catched up on him. Karen smiled at her son as Harry went to his daddy, going to cuddle him. "Do you want a little nap with daddy?" Karen asked Harry as the baby just nodded already falling asleep. Karen just kissed Harry's forehead before the sick baby feel asleep next to Liam. Karen decided to leave her boys to sleep and tidy around the house a bit, she knew it's been a stressful few days for Liam and she wanted to help out her son as much as she could.

 

A few hours had gone by and Liam woke up to find Harry fast asleep next to him but barely coughing. Liam was shocked as he also noticed the house was clean. He got up and went to the kitchen, finding his mother making a cup of tea for herself. "Hello my dear." Karen said as she noticed Liam was awake. "Mum how long have I been asleep?" Liam asked. "Just 3 hours love, I know you've been busy with Harry." "Mum you didn't have to clean the house." "I know what it's like when your baby is ill. I just wanted to help out as much as I can." Liam smiled, he truly had the most amazing mother in the world, he didn't know what he could without her or his father. "Thank you." He said giving Karen a hug. "Not problem it's what I'm here for." Karen told her son. 

 

Liam was shocked he next day, when he woke up he was expecting coughs from her baby, but he heard nothing, Harry was fast asleep next to him, looking quite well. Liam couldn't believe it after the last few days of Harry being ill and now Harry was just fine. Even when Harry woke up and daddy and baby went through their normal day, Harry wasn't coughing constantly like he had been, just having a little cough now and again which would go away. Harry was happy that his horrible cough went away, he was now back to his happy and usual self and Liam was just glad his baby was back to normal. Liam smiled to himself as he thought of his mum helping out yesterday, maybe that's what made Harry feel better, he was truly thankful to have the best parents in the world who loved and cared for both him and Harry and were always there whenever they needed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
